revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Perception
Perception is the 14th episode of Season 1 and the 14th episode overall. Summary In an atmosphere of nervous excitement for Emily & Daniel's upcoming engagement party, things quickly start to unravel. Victoria tries to regain the upper hand by using Conrad's own father against him. Jack finds himself wandering deeper into the fray. The rug gets pulled out from under Charlotte, and even more so for Emily, on Revenge Recap Cordial invitations to the Fire and Ice Ball go out to announce the engagement of Mr. Daniel Grayson to Miss Emily Thorne. That’s not the only thing that may be heading out in the daily mail. Emily makes a DVD copy of the interview tape that she secretly plans to deliver to her newfound little sis, Charlotte. During a family photo shoot at Grayson Manor, Emily recalls the first time she met Daniel. It wasn’t on the yacht. Flashbacks reveal that our favorite revenge-loving lady first crossed paths with an intoxicated Danny boy in a bar. He was going on and on about wanting freedom from the world’s perception of what it means to be a Grayson. She knew then-and-there that he was the one for her. Grandpa Grayson (guest star William Devane) is in town. Conrad’s larger-than-life dad comes to do damage control regarding his son’s impending divorce. Grandpa has always had a soft spot in his heart for Victoria. He wants her to promise that the divorce won’t get ugly. It may already be too late for that. Grandpa G will likely learn this once the entire family is together for an upcoming dinner party. Conrad warns the opportunistic Ashley that she’s hitched her wagon to the wrong Grayson. He also apologizes to Charlotte for taking out his frustrations with Victoria on her. Conrad wants to make sure that his little girl can handle any instability that may come her way. Charlotte says she can deal with anything as long as she has him. Emily overhears their conversation. It makes her reconsider her plan to deliver the DVD revealing that her dad was Charlotte’s father, too. Jack has been desperately trying to get hold of Amanda. Nolan tries to ease his bud’s heartache by having a big screen TV delivered to the Stowaway. It’s a nice gesture, but no high-def program is going to give Jack the answers he seeks. Perhaps the videotape he finds under his bed will. If only he knew a tech geek who could show him how to play it. Oh, wait. He does. Emily needs to get that tape back from Jack. She has Amanda set up a meeting with him at a hotel. It doesn’t go well. Jack wants answers. When he doesn’t get them, he opts to keep the tape. Emily’s next course of action is to have Nolan erase the video before Jack sees what’s on it. That never happens. Nolan hates what all this secrecy is doing to his friend. Jack views the video which shows a young Amanda revealing the identity of the dark-haired lady who was in love with her dad. Her name: Victoria. Jack tries to get Amanda to talk to him. He speeds off when she won’t answer her door. Amanda tells Emily she’s through listening to her. She races after Jack, but he’s already gone. His next stop is Grayson Manor where he crashes Grandpa’s big welcome dinner. He spills the beans about Victoria’s relationship with David Clarke. If the queen doesn’t stop telling lies about Amanda, Jack promises to start telling the truth about her. Speaking of telling the truth, Conrad helps fill in some blanks after Jack storms off. He lets Charlotte know that David Clarke is her biological father. Conrad also dispels the story that Victoria was attacked. David Clarke was her lover in an ongoing affair. Grandpa Grayson now knows that the possibility of a friendly divorce is history. He suggests that Conrad step down as CEO of Grayson Global so that Daniel can take over. Victoria overhears their entire conversation. Declan tries to console Charlotte at the Stowaway, but her only comfort comes from a bottle behind the bar. Emily is also feeling down. She knows that Jack is back on Victoria’s radar. She comes home to an even bigger problem. The secret compartment in her living room floor is open. Inside rests an invitation response card to the Fire and Ice Ball. The guest has indicated that she will attend. The handwritten name on the card reads “Miss Emily Thorne.” Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *William Devane as Grandpa Grayson *James Tupper as David Clarke *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Ed Corbin as Bull *Kerry Knuppe as Redhead *Marcus Choi as Photographer Quotes :Conrad: As soon as you think she's going to let you fly, she clips your wings and puts you back in your cage. ---- :Emily: It could be nothing or it could be Pandora's box. ---- :Edward Grayson: As one marriage begins I understand that another one's coming to an end. ---- :Nolan: Fire and Ice. Subtle. Was fire and brimstone not available? ---- :Victoria: It's just an engagement. Anything can happen. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge - Official 114 Promo (Perception)|Promo Revenge 1x14 Sneek Peek 1|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 1x14 Sneek Peek 3|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge 1x14 Sneek Peek 4|Sneak Peek 4 Revenge 1x14 Sneek Peek 6|Sneak Peek 6 Revenge 1x14 Sneek Peek 7|Sneak Peek 7 Revenge - 114 Perception - SNEAK PEEK 6|Sneak Peek 6 (?) Pictures Perception.jpg 466x700.jpg 822x548.jpg 830x550.jpg perception_1.jpg perception2.jpg perception3.jpg perception4.jpg perception5.jpg perception6.jpg perception7.jpg perception8.jpg perception9.jpg perception10.jpg perception11.jpg perception12.jpg perception13.jpg perception19.jpg perception20.jpg perception21.jpg perception22.jpg perception21.jpg perception23.jpg perception24.jpg perception25.jpg perception26.jpg perception30.jpg perception31.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode that strays from the normal opening sequence where it usually begins with Emily briefly retelling her father's story.